


Iron X, (or, Tony needs to work on his trust issues.)

by ObstineFils



Category: Alpha Flight, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Computers, F/M, How Do I Tag, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am Iron Man, I'm Bad At Tagging, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Jean-paul beaubier knows whats up, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Minor James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Mutant Powers, Mutant Rights, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Secret Identity, Technology, Tony Being Tony, Tony No, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark-centric, Tony stark needs to stop, Tony yes, What Have I Done, closer to the end, oh well, old technology, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObstineFils/pseuds/ObstineFils
Summary: “-I mean Stark is anti mutant, but what about his son?” Jean said. Raising one eyebrow while still looking at her book.“Starks son has not been seen in public for a long time. Only news we have is of him graduating this year. Not enough to judge, but still wary, as he must be around his dad a lot.” Ororo said; crossing her arms and sighing.“Excuse me for being curious, but how did this conversation start?” Toni asked. Everyone looked up at him and there was a short silence. They obviously were shocked that there was someone in the world that hadn’t heard about Howard Stark's plans.





	Iron X, (or, Tony needs to work on his trust issues.)

**Author's Note:**

> Note, my computer fudged up and now I have 14 of this in my drafts. Idk what I'm doing anymore.
> 
> Before we begin I am going to list a few warnings,  
> minor graphic description of injury  
> death of semi important character, (but an OC, I couldn’t kill off any of the main cast)  
> like 2 semi important OC’s (not major, but still just in case you hate any OC’s being included.)  
> lots of old tech references (explained at the end of the story)  
> actually 90% accurate description of older tech. (yes I am a tech geek)  
> Mutant hate (time accurate)  
> Reference to the olden chances of women getting a job in tech.  
> Cannon gay characters and non cannon ones.  
> You might get attached to the OC, and you will cry if you do.  
> Seriously lots of old tech, if you are not informed go to the end so you can be informed.

One cold night in the Stark mansion a younger Tony was creating up in his room. He was on the verge of his newest creation, a bot to be precise. He was so close to completing it, but in a moment of pure confusion, he somehow caused the bot to fall. His long ongoing project would be ruined, and his dad would hear the noise. 

In a pure moment of fear and desperation, Tony scrunched his eyes shut, and sat there waiting for the crash to happen, but it didn’t. 

He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the bot was on his bed, and not the floor. Tony was shocked, and he was scared. He knew it couldn’t have fallen across the room, so either this was a hallucination or --by some miracle-- he had caused it to land on his bed. 

Tony thought back to a night where his dad was really loud. --Mutants! Scum, all of them! They should be put to death!-- He shuddered and silently, in his mind, vowed to never tell his father. It was at that moment Antonio Casanova, his new alias for flying under the radar, came to be. In the long run; It would change Tony’s life a lot.He went back to working on his bot. Heart a bit heavier, but spirit not quite yet broken. 

 

At 11 Tony went out to the library, but not as Anthony Stark; No, he went out as Toni Casanova. 

Tony had not been seen in public much, as his dad often left him alone, but just to be safe; He decided on green contacts. 

He meet a girl; Her name was Colleen Canary. She was a mutant too, and they hit it off well. Tony went back every other day to talk with her.

She was smart, and funny; She also held her hair up in a half ponytail (kept in place with a baby blue ribbon), and her eyes were a light hazel. She went to Joy’s Catholic Academy; It was a rich girls school that had a standard uniform of a grey shirt and a plaid skirt. 

 

December 31st 1981 had Toni typing on the Xerox Star 8010. Colleen was typing away on her new IBM 5150. It was currently break, and Miss Canary allowed Toni to stay over. His Dad was out for the holidays, and Jarvis said it was okay for him to go. 

Miss Canary was slightly surprised to see Toni with a brand new computer that was so much money. She shrugged it off and went on with her day while both of the kids talked on.

“I am telling you, Colleen, it’s very probable that most of our computers will break when 2000 hits!” Toni randomly commented.

“Oh really, how about you show me this bug.” Colleen looked up from her computer and smirked a bit.

“Come here then,” Toni said pulling up some code. “See this! It is very obvious from these strings” He pointed to a few lines. “That most of the important programs on even the best of computers use an out dated time stamp.” Colleen hummed in agreement. “If they only use 2 digits to identify the year, then in the year 2000, the computers will have no idea on what to do. The time will be displayed as 1901.” He stated.

“Well...” she typed a few things and pulled up a few lines of code. “Ah! Mine has a slightly different problem, but on 9/9/99, the dates will match with the way unknown dates are put in.” She pointed at her screen and added on to what was said by Toni.

Miss Canary held in a small laugh and went back to reading the paper, and holding in a shudder.

 

**About an hour later the new year was to begin.**

 

“3, 2, 1, HAPPY NEW YEARS!” Colleen and Toni exclaimed. Miss Canary brought in a few bottles of soda and some cake.

 

“No, you obviously would square the x!” Toni exclaimed as he looked over Colleens’ work book. Adding that “for such a pricey school, you think they’d be able to get decent work books”, before turning back to his own work.

 

“When I get out of school I want to work with computers, but my mom says most companies won’t take girls.” Colleen said with a sigh while typing her latest essay. 

“I can make sure Stark has a place for you once I am old enough.” Toni added without thinking. He quickly realized his mistake and looked up at Colleen with wide eyes. Colleen just looked at him with a smirk. “Well that wasn’t so hard now was it.” She held in a laugh. “I will hold you up on that offer Mister Stark-Onova.” She added in a hushed voice before laughing and patting Toni on the back. 

“I should have expected just that from the top girl in her year at a private school.” Toni said before joining in on the laughter.

 

 

Colleen came to him for the last time two years later. It was a normal day; he would help her with her homework, she would talk about how the hate against mutants at her school was only growing, and they would both crack jokes and smile. 

It was only later that he could remember the numbers of growing bruises and scratches she insisted were her fault. 

Though the way he found of her death haunts him to this day.

 

 

Tony went down to the kitchen, and at the table was his father. He had a look in his eyes that told him he was to listen. 

“So, there was a, mutant girl not far away from here. No one knew that she was a monster! She could have been really dangerous if it wasn’t for a brave girl that stabbed her with a knife.” He looked up. “I want you to run if you suspect anyone is a mutant. They are not to be trusted, and I do not want them rubbing off on you.” Howard narrowed his eyes and dismissed Tony.

 

_“Extra, extra, read all about it! 14 year old mutant girl killed! Exclusive with the brave young girl who saved the day!”_

 

Her mother came to the library the next day. Amanda Canary then informed Toni Casanova that he was invited to the funeral of her late daughter. He offered to walk her home, as she was obviously upset, and he told her how he had found out by word from his father. He also shared the information that his legal name is Anthony Stark. 

She said that she has had her suspicions, but she did not want to reveal his secret, and that she was not even sure if she was right. 

She extended the offer for him to stay at her house whenever he would need or like to. She insisted that her husband wouldn’t mind. 

 

Tony gives a speech, and for the first time, unknowingly mixed the waters of his Tony Stark, and Antonio Casanova aliases. 

 

 

Tony graduated at 14, and he had a choice. A man was at his door, Charles Xavier, he had been invited to a school for people like him –mutants--. If he said yes; He could still do classes for MIT. If he said no; He would never learn how to properly use his ability, and be more likely able to be found out by his dad.

The choice was obvious. Tony Stark disappeared that night, and in his place was Antonio Casanova once again.

 

The first person Toni meets is Logan, and the two (though not the best of friends), are on good enough terms. 

Kurt Wagner comes next, as he was talking to Logan when Toni came (what about, Toni could never guess for the life of him.). Just like Logan; They are on good terms. 

Ororo, Jean, Piotr, and Jean-Paul are seen sitting down and talking in the library. Jean-Paul is reading a book _–-in what he later learns in French--_ and Ororo is the first to notice him, and with a warm smile, welcomes him in, and invites him to the conversation. 

“-I mean Stark is anti mutant, but what about his son?” Jean said. Raising one eyebrow while still looking at her book. 

“Starks son has not been seen in public for a long time. Only news we have is of him graduating this year. Not enough to judge, but still wary, as he must be around his dad a lot.” Ororo said; crossing her arms and sighing. 

“Excuse me for being curious, but how did this conversation start?” Toni asked. Everyone looked up at him and there was a short silence. They obviously were shocked that there was someone in the world that hadn’t heard about Howard Starks plans. 

“You… Haven’t heard of Starks plans to use mutants for their powers?” Jean-Paul asked. His face was mixed between concern and curiosity. 

“No, I never heard about that! I never got out much, not the best social person, you know what I mean.” Toni quickly said while using his signature grin to sell it. 

“I guess that makes sense” Piotr said. 

Jean-Paul held back a laugh at the joke he missed. 

 

Toni walked into the danger room, and quickly the test started. One bot was coming to his right, so he jumped out of the path and tried to control it. He caused it to run into the second bot sent at him. He takes a moment to catch his breath, but in that moment a third bot comes up behind him, and swiftly knocks him across the room. Toni quickly got up, and was jumping from spot to spot. He quickly tried to disable it, and then pulled the head off of it.“I JUST FIXED THAT!” Could be heard in the distance. 

 

Toni could be found in his room or the library. He was often creating new programs and technology for the X-men and the occasional one for Howard 

 

“Thus when you use the Quadratic Formula, you need to be careful, as one mistake in your numbers can mean the whole answer changes.” Scott pointed at the board. 

A quiet creak in the door was heard and Toni was seen sneaking in. 

“Toni, I would tell you to sit down, but why are you in here, this is the cp class. Get to art!” Scott sighed and quickly took a sip of coffee. It was too early in the morning for this. 

 

Rhodey and him became good friends over the summer. They shared a few classes at MIT. Rhodey was his first MIT friend under his Casanova alias, and they quickly exchanged emails and phone numbers over the summer. He knew that he could trust Rhodey with his secret, so he told him. Rhodey said “I don’t care that you are the child of a billionaire; Jesus Toni, is that why you were acting weird?” 

 

Toni got an email from Rhodey in the fall, 

“are you coming back or not?” -R 

Toni quickly replied, 

“I have two classes this semester; decided to keep the fall easy” -T 

 

“Toni, glad to see you on time, but who is behind you?” Scott said. 

Toni quickly looked behind him and saw Rhodey shrug his shoulders. 

“Like hell if I know sir. I’m just seeing the real reason why Toni is only taking two classes this semester.” 

“Toni, what's this?” Rhodey said quickly before anyone could question what he was doing. 

Quickly as to decrease damage the laser, Rhodey pulled his arms up to protect himself. 

He never got hit, and after a while, he slowly looked up. Everyone was staring at this point and Toni looked like a mix between an excited kid at Christmas, and a worried friend. Professor X chose that moment to walk in and have a quick chat with Rhodey. 

 

“Well we are room mates, so that’s cool.” Toni said while working on a program that would later be known as Jarvis. Currently 

“I didn’t know you were a mutant. I don’t mind, but dude, best friends share this stuff” Rhodey interjected. 

“Sorry Rhod. I only share 1 secret per a week. Would have told you eventually, if it makes you feel better.” Toni looks up and gives his signature grin. 

 

Toni knew his time at the Xavier institute was coming to an end, as his dad was dead, and he did not trust Obadiah. He would have to drop off the chart, and abandon Casanova for awhile. He said goodbye to everyone, and on his 21st birthday, he left. 

 

 

Tony Stark was having a shit day. Pepper had left him, Cap had to bring up his dad, Nat decided to inquire where he went in his younger years, Clint broke a vase (He only cared because it was a gift from Jean-Paul and Kyle.), and nothing could make it worse. 

Then, Fury decided to pick that moment to land on the roof with a few of the X-Men. _\--though it had been years since the last time they had interacted; He still was shocked, but glad that no one seemed to give him much attention--_

“Stark, this is Charles Xavier, Ororo Munroe, Kurt Wagner, Logan James, Jean-Paul Beaubier, Jean-Paul’s husband Kyle, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey-Summers. I expect you to treat them with _**respect**_ while you are working together. Do you understand?” Fury glared at him, adding a threat into his words along with his glare.

“Yes sir.” Tony nodded. 

 

Kitty came a few days later, and Tony quietly let her in and sent her to a guest room to put her stuff away. 

 

“So, what are you working on?” Kitty said, surprising Tony, and causing a few things that he had been holding up across the room to fall. Kitty didn’t seem to pay attention to that, and kept pestering him. 

“She’s pretty good with technology.” Xavier quickly told him though his mind. 

“Hey Kitty.” He turned his head back, and he saw Kitty sitting at his computer, on his private email. A quick ‘This girl is good’ went through his head before he finally grabbed her attention. 

“Sir, may I ask you something?” Tony nodded to her question. “Why are you emailing the Professor?” 

Dang, she had asked the one question that he didn't want to answer. 

“Well,” He hesitated, “Charles is a friend of mine. He, um, I meet him at one of his seminars and I stayed after to talk more with him. The rest is history.” He held back a sigh of relief after she had seemed to believe him. 

 

“Stark seems just like his dad.” Logan scoffed earning a few glares. 

“I think you are too harsh on him. He obviously needs some time; I mean his dad probably taught him to hate mutants.” Jean-Paul said. 

“Casanova obviously left an impact on you didn’t he?” Logan rolled his eyes. 

Jean-Paul said nothing in response, and the conversation continued. 

 

“Jean-p, what brings you into my humble abode?” Tony asked before Jean-Paul could even enter the door. 

“Ah, well a suspicion. I never did get to thank you for that Nokia n800 Casanova.” Jean-Paul looked up at Tony waiting to see his reaction. 

“Oh speedy-pants, I always knew you were smart.” Tony turned his chair around, and pulled up another seat. 

“Let us catch up on old times. I want to know how the new students and old like the tech I made.” He then added on. “Coffee?” he offered. 

 

“Sir, Charles is at the door and is holding a box.” Jarvis said. 

“Let him in.” Tony said letting his phone remain in the air. 

“I have a gift, and though I know you probably won’t ever use it, but you are still one of us. Open it” He said and handed it to Tony. Inside was a red and gold X-Men suit. Tony stayed silent for a second before closing the box; Thanking Charles for the gift.

 

“Jarvis, start a suit that can fit with the X-Men suit under it.” Tony said softly.

“Yes sir.”

 

It was 3 missions together before it went wrong. 

 

“Magneto can bend metal, Tony.” Cap said casting a worried glance at him. 

“Don’t worry. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” Tony flashed his signature grin and a small laugh. 

 

 

The suit was ruined, and Tony had a few moments before Magneto would crush the whole thing. 

Tony quickly cast a look around, and let the suit go. He pulled a gold mask over his face and ran in. 

Antonio Casanova was back in the game. 

 

“Hey metal head!” He yelled at Magneto. Multiple people looked at him and gasped. 

“Why not pick on someone of your own calibre!” He screamed just before he dashed at Magneto. 

Toni quickly dodged a light post, before sending the iron man suit flying at him. He made the distraction he had needed, so he quickly sprinted forward. He grabbed Magnetos head and shorted it out with a quick burst of energy. Magneto gave a startled yell before falling down to the ground. 

 

Toni passed out.

 

White lights, Rhodey, and Charles. Did he get hurt again. Was he in the infirmary. No, that was a long time ago. He was in the avengers tower. Did they all know. 

“I am afraid they do, but Toni, I think they will understand.” Professor X replied. 

“Come on Toni; we can go see them now.” Rhodey said, helping him out; bridal style. 

“Hey, I expect a date or at least a dinner before this!” Tony jokingly said. 

“Sorry techno head, doctors orders, but maybe later.” Rhodey laughed and winked at him. 

“Ahem, after you are done with your, PDA; I kinda want an answer. Just kinda.” Jean-Paul said playing along with the confusion before giving Tony a wink. Quickly adding “I knew you had something for him” into the mix. 

“Was the vase I broke last month that important? I mean I heard them talking about it; and its the only vase you had.” Clint blurted out, and received a glare from Jean-Paul and Kyle. 

“Yes, yes it was.” Tony quickly said. “Now most of you are probably curious about this revelation. I am indeed Antonio Casanova and Anthony stark. My father never did like mutants, but I was not a person to judge others. Charles came to my door after I graduated and was about to go off to MIT. I knew what I had to do, and I wanted a place where I was free from the sins of my father. I should have told you all, but I was afraid. I am afraid. I don’t know what is going to happen after this, and if I lose everyone, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Tony said the last sentence very softly. 

“Toni, you know I can’t stay mad at you. When you’re sad you look like a kicked puppy.” Jean-Paul replied. Tony let out a half hearted grin.

“I’m with him, and the fact that you made us a bunch of cool tech.” Piotr said letting out a small laugh.

“Well, Toni, I guess I can see why you have a bit of an aversion to your dad now.” Cap added.

“No problem star spangled 'too damn tight spandex' banner.” Everyone laughed at this one, and all tension Tony had expected to be there; was not.

 

 

A young boy in jeans, and an ACDC t-shirt, stood on the corner of the road. He held stack of papers in his hand, and with a smile he yelled. “Extra extra read all about it! Tony Stark leads industry into a new era by allying with Xavier and opening internships for mutants!”

“It is being said that Tony Stark has been in contact with the man recently and-”

“I honestly can’t wrap my head around this. His old man was so against-”

“-Reports indicate that Mr. Stark has implemented new policies that protect-”

“-But Jane, you are a mother, can you not understand our concern-”

“Just 5 weeks after the big announcement, Apple, Starks big competitor followed suit-”

“We must pray that our lord will save us from this disgrace!”

“-Burn them, as our prophet demands it!”

“-Can’t have another holocaust. My grandfather lived through it and-”

“I never asked for this, and never wanted it. If I had the choice I would get rid of it!”

 

“-and so two months after the big stark controversy, Mr Stark has decided to come out and comment on this.” Ellen said as the screen she was showing the clips off of pulled up and revealed Tony.

“Glad to be here Ellen.” He flashed a grin and sat in the seat. 

“Let me tell you all a story, and to do that I need to bring in one person... Miss Canary if you will!” Tony yelled the last part. 

“I am guessing by the looks on the older peoples faces that you remember the name, and yes it is the mother of that girl.” He said as he got up and helped the older woman sit down.

“Anthony, I can’t thank you enough. You gave her a friend when she needed one, and though she is gone; I think neither of us will forget her.” The old woman smiled.

“She...” He hesitated. “Today, 34 years ago, my friend Colleen Canary died.” He started and looked to the audience. Some of the older locals gasped, and some held rage, others sympathy, in their eyes. 

“I am iron man, but I was iron man long before the first suit was created.” Tony took a deep breath in, and Miss Canary gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. “No, iron man was my mutant name long before it was my superhero name.” 

Tony stood up, and Miss Canary followed. “I am Tony Stark, Antonio “Toni” Casanova, Stark-Onova thanks to Colleen making a joke about it, billionaire, philanthropist, genius, former merchant of death, iron man, and a mutant, as well as a part of the infamous X-Men.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was to make a mutant Tony story, a hint of a secret identity, and a way to cram really old tech references in a story.
> 
> The 2000 glitch (Y2K) was a real glitch on older 8 bit computers, and the 9/9/99 was also a real, but much smaller, glitch.  
> I got to get my hands on a Xerox Star, (IBM really was ahead of the game with this one.)  
> the 5150 was a very popular, albeit very outdated home computer. Probably because it was hella affordable.  
> Nokia N800 was a linux PDA that was released in 07-08, I had one and loved it. I would always email and message using it, and it really got my digital art interest started.
> 
> This was fun to write, though took the better part of a half a month, (3 of the days no sleep). I am really proud of that ending, and I think I managed to not make it sound like a mind map. I am definitely going to do more stories, though when I have no clue. I actually have a mind map half done for an original project. 
> 
> I do allow pod-fics and translations, so long as you link back to me.


End file.
